Hang tabs are used for hanging packages and objects on the hanger wires of retail store displays. To do this, the hang tabs have a hanging region that is upstanding and formed with an opening to receive the hanger wire. Particularly when the objects or packages involved are rectangular, it is important for the upstanding hanging region to be folded against the object or package during shipment. Otherwise, the shipping carton holding the objects would have to provide free space for the upstanding tabs, and this would undesirably enlarge the shipping carton and loosen the packages within it.
A hang tab made by the DO-IT Corporation of South Haven, Michigan, has addressed this problem with a tab having a U-shaped frame adhered to the package around a hanging region that can be bent 180.degree. to an upstanding position for hanging up the package. This arrangement makes the hang tab larger than normal and consumes extra sheet resin material. Also, the material must be especially tough and strong to resist the stresses involved in bending the hanging region 180.degree. from its original orientation.
I have devised a better solution to this problem, using a smaller tab made of less expensive material. My hang tab is originally formed flat in the condition in which it will hang an object for display, but it is folded against itself until the object is to be hung and then it is unfolded to an upstanding position. It accomplishes this folding and unfolding with a normal sized hang tab that does not use additional material and does not require an especially strong, tough, or expensive material. This gives my folded hang tab a clear cost advantage.